Their Violin Romance
by doodlemyanime
Summary: Smile! You're on candid camera! a secret picture, a mistaken love, the wrong prince, hawaiin hotel rooms, a purple-haired mastermind, a red-head at the end of her rope...what will become of all this?
1. Chapter 1: In a Flash

This is my first fanfic so please excuse all my grammar, spelling etc. mistakes. F.Y.I the italics are the people's thoughts. Enjoy!!

Chapter One: In a Flash

Setting

Amo, Hino, Fuyuumi, Mio and Nao are sitting together in the crowded lunchroom. The competition has ended four months ago. Hino and Fuyuumi are joking around with Mio and Nao as they discuss the school gossip. Hino notices that Amo's face is creased with annoyance as she is deep in thought.

"Amo-san…" Hino starts…

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?!" the school journalist suddenly yells as she stands up and glares at Hino. The lunchroom falls silent as heads turn toward the sound. The red-haired violinist is frozen with shock, staring at her friend.

As she realized what was going on Amo snapped out of her angry trance. Blushing furiously as she stuttered, "G-g-gomme na s-sai," and sheepishly lowered herself back into her seat.

Not to be deterred though Amo puts on her it's-exclusive-interview-time-and-I'm-going-to-juice-the-information-out-of-you-no-matter-what face and turns toward the still frozen, slightly terrified Hino.

"Sorry about that," Amo begins in a lower tone, "but I'm curious Hino-san." She pulls out her notebook. "You've heard about the violin romance?" she begins with a sly smile.

Hino, still a bit shell-shocked, replies, "Yes but isn't it a bit late for that? The competition ended a long time ago Amo-san."

"Yes I know it ended a long time ago! And YOU Hino have still not had your violin romance yet!" exclaimed Amo. "I mean it wouldn't be hard for you though, with all the guys already liking you and everything."

"Hah?! No way it just isn't…" Hino denied, only to be cut off by Amo.

"You're just too dense aren't you Hino?" Amo said shaking her head. "So tell me," she said coolly, "What you think about Ryotaro Tsuchiura?"

That caught Hino off-guard.

"Tschiura-kun?" Hino replied. _Tschiura is a close friend. He's another General Studies student I can talk to anytime, almost like a big brother. Close to me, but still a friend._

"He's a…friend. A close one but not in the way you're hoping it is Amo-san." Hino said matter-of-factly.

Amo's pen scratched the information down into her notebook, "Then what about Yunoki?" she inquired.

"Yunoki…"Hino started.

_A guy who puts up a façade of being a sweet heaven-sent gentleman and wins all those foolish girl's hearts. Really he's like a demon ready to prey on unsuspecting victims (a.k.a. me.) _Hino thought to herself.

"Yunoki is okay…I guess. He **seems** like a good person." Hino replied putting extra emphasis on the SEEMS as she remembered all the times he had teased her.

Amo's pen kept running across the page as she said, "Hihara? Shimizu?"

Hino sighed. _Hihara, the walking sound system, he's nice but still acts like a child. His music is beautiful though, it always cheers me up. Shimizu is like a little brother, sleepy, a talented cellist and has the smile of an angel._

"Hihara and Shimizu are friends too." Hino answered.

The pen scratched so furiously across the page Hino wouldn't be surprised is the notebook caught on fire!

As her writing slowed Amo sighed. "Then what about…Tsukimori?" she asked, the last male concourse participant whom she had not grilled Hino about.

Hino fell silent at the mention of that name. _Tsukimori….I like him…kind of….as a mentor. But there's no way he could like me._ She thought sadly.

"He's a skilled musician, smart and good-looking…"Hino stated, "But there's no way he could like me."

"You're a hopeless case Kahoko Hino." commented Amo as the table fell silent.

Soon enough though the conversation started back up as Fuyuumi told the table about the new fans she had found. As the bell rang Hino, Mio and Nao left for class, Fuyuumi dashed over to the music department and Amo made a beeline to the journalism room for her trusty camera and film.

Later after class let out Hino walked to the practice rooms with her trusted and treasured violin in hand. Today was the day she would finally master the piece she had been working so hard on. "Hm hm hm hmmm…hmm hmm hmmm…"Hino cheerfully hummed the tune as she skipped inside a room.

After a very fulfilling practice session Hino tenderly stroked her violin as she lowered it into its case. "We did a good job today didn't we?" she praised her violin. Books, music and violin in hand Hino walked towards the door when all of a sudden Tsukimori burst in!

Hino, shocked, fell backwards. Len held a hand out for her as she flailed about books and papers flying everywhere and violin crashing to the floor. As she grabbed his hand she effectively (and on accident) pulled him down with her. As they both crashed to the floor Amo-san ran into the hallway. She was following Tsukimori in hopes of getting a comment on his view on the "Violin Romance".

In the practice room Hino groaned. She lifted up her head and looked around. Her books and music were scattered everywhere. The female violinist sighed in relief when she saw her beloved instrument was still in perfect shape. Then Hino froze and let out a shriek!

Amo, upon hearing this, rushed to the practice room she heard the sound from. Tiptoeing closer without a sound she peered in. What she saw astounded her.

Tsukimori and Hino.

Alone in a room, door closed.

Hino's skirt up.

Tsukimori's hand on her thigh.

Both of them staring intently(lovingly?) into one another's eyes.

Amo Nami's _SCOOP!_ alarm went off in her head.

Flashback: The Fall

As Tsukimori and Hino were falling Len stuck out his hands to brace his fall. But when they landed his hand, on accident (yes on ACCIDENT), fell on her exposed thigh. They had stayed there, frozen in shock, noticing for the first time how beautiful the other person's eyes were.

Back to the Present Time

Hino's mind was whirling as her heart beated 100 miles per hour. _What happened? Why are we in this position? Wait. Calm. Down. He has such beautiful golden eyes… AH! How did we get like this? Why is he…_Hino's thoughts were interrupted as all of a sudden, in one moment, the unthinkable happened.

It was all over.

A camera flashed.

Well? Huh? Whaddya think?? Please review!! R&R!! Please Please Please!!!! *on knees* Since this is my first fanfic a review would help A LOT!! I have an idea for another fanfic to so another one should be coming along with the second chapter to this one. Next chapters maybe I can do their POVs.


	2. Chapter 2: The Persevering Journalist

What's gonna happen now? Amo now has a picture of Len and Kahoko, alone in an empty room, seemingly doing something….intimate.

Italics are still thoughts!

Chapter 2: The Persistent Journalist

Setting

The flash had startled Tsukimori and Hino, and brought them back into reality. With a tomato-red face that stood out oddly against his light blue hair Len stiffly stood up and pulled Hino to her feet. Then they saw Amo, still standing at the door, camera in hand, with a wide smile stretching from ear to ear.

__________________________________________________________

Kahoko's POV

"Amo-san, this is not what you think it is….it was just an…" I started nervously.

"HA!!" the journalist replied, pointing at me, "I KNEW you were lying to me Kahoko Hino! There IS a Violin Romance!! How could you do that to your friend?" She looked wounded.

"Ahhh…I…I..." I stuttered.

This didn't stop Amo though, "And it was between you and Tsukimori-kun!! Geez you guys are serious too! Just today you said that there was no way he could like you…ha. I should've known." She said winking at Tsukimori and me.

I blushed deep red. _How come she had to say that too? Hasn't she embarrassed me enough?_ I looked up at Tsukimori who blushed, then looked down at me with some emotion I couldn't read. _I wonder what he's thinking…_

"….What a scoop I have now!! Ciao!" Amo yelled, interrupting my thoughts. She hugged her camera and with a wave, she was gone.

"HAH?!" I exclaimed._ She can't print that picture! It was just an accident!_ "Wait Amo…don't print THAT!!" I cried as I followed her.

Just then I realized Tsukimori wasn't following me. I whirled around and faced him. "Aren't you going to HELP me?" I asked.

He sighed. _The Ice Prince Len is back._

"Well I guess I can't ignore this. My reputation could be ruined over one picture." Len answered.

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Well, let's go then!!" I waved and started after Amo. A few seconds later she hears Tsukimori's footsteps follow her.

Len's POV

As I watched Hino run after that annoying journalist. I felt a strange emotion boiling inside me. This was the one that flared as I fell on top of Hino, and as I stared into her wide golden eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, even more so up close.

_Agh….Len this is not like you. Get. A. Grip. But what was that emotion I felt? It couldn't possibly be…love? No. There's no way._

As I started to follow Hino I named that mystery emotion…**Respect**.

Third person's POV

Kahoko and Len finally caught Amo, right as she was about to enter the journalism room.

"Please give us the film." Len asked politely, but his tone was so cold, if it was one degree lower, Amo would've frozen on the spot.

"Hand it over." Hino ordered.

Their eyes shot daggers at Amo as they waited, hands outstretched.

The female journalist slumped over as she sighed and handed the film over to Len. "Fine. You win." She turned around slowly and trudged into the journalism room.

The two violinists's sighed in relief. Hino then turned to Len and said, "May I?"

Tsukimori nodded as he handed her the film, but his eyes were curious. _What does she want the film for?_ He thought.

Kahoko then took it out of his hand, and without looking twice at it, she threw it to the floor and stomped on it, breaking it to pieces. Brushing the invisible dust off herself, she sweetly smiled at Len, turned on her heel and hurried away.

Tsukimori chuckled at Hino's actions, and then quickly recovered. _What a girl._ He then walked quickly walked to his car.

Amo, hearing no more sound from the two, peeked out the door. Finding no one in the hall she relaxed and an evil smile crept across her face.

"I'm not the type of person who stops after that Hino and Tsukimori. It takes a lot more. Nothing can stop me when I have the perfect scoop!" Heading back to the room she took the REAL film out of her pocket, set it on the table, and started writing.

Chapter 2 is finished!! How was it? PLZ tell me!! R&R!! Review!! *begging* thanks for reading! *bows* Ta ta for now!!


	3. Chapter 3: Whisper Whisper Whisper

Amo still has their picture! So whatever she's going to hit Kahoko and Len with will be a complete surprise to them. Oooh!! Time for chapta 3

Chapter 3:

Hino and Tsukimori are walking into school, both into their different departments. Something is different about the emotional climate around school though and it's puzzling both of them.

__________________________________________________________

Kahoko's POV

As I rush into school, _thank goodness I'm not late! , _ I notice everybody's staring at me and whispering. _What's going on?_ I wonder.

The looking and whispering continue as I walk to class.

"There's Kahoko Hino…"

"You heard about…"

"Is that the Hino that…"

"Wasn't she the one that…"

"I can't believe it…"

My head whirled with their words as I finally stumble into my classroom only to be drowned in more. _If one more person stares and whispers at me I think I'll EXPLODE._ I thought wearily.

"Ah? Kaho-san!!" Mio cried as she and Nao ran over to me.

_Ah! Relief from the stares and whispers. Thank you God for friends! _I relaxed.

"Is it TRUE?!" Mio yelled, too close, bringing the volume of the room down as my poor ears suffered.

"Mio, calm down. Kaho will never be able to answer if she can't hear you. Now Kaho now you can hear us…IS IT TRUE? IS IT? IS IT?"Nao asked.

"Wow. Where's the Nao I always knew? And what is all of this about?" Hino wondered still a bit dazed from the morning.

" Well, are you…" Mio started, interrupted only as the teacher walked in. "Later." She made a face, knowing she had to wait. The students all sat down but kept staring and whispereing.

Throughout the whole class, students in the class continued looking at her. Kahoko was not able to concentrate, and got a D on her quiz.

Walking out of the classroom, Kahoko sighed.

"What. A. Day." She shook her head as the huge D glared at her from on the paper. "First the stares and whispers," _I STILL don't know what that's about. Where's Mio? Wasn't she supposed to tell me? _Hino sighed as she thought about how Mio had rushed to her locker after class. "And NOW thanks to that I have a D." Her lips formed a pout.

"Tsuchiura!" Kahoko cried as the male pianist walked up to her.

He stopped in front of her and looked her up and down. Then he asked her, "Are you and Tsukimori going out?"

Len's POV

People have been acting strange all day. Not that I expect much more from those idiots. But today was different.

Usually I ignore the stares from those silly girls. _How can you become a good musician when you stare all day? You can't. Go practice._

But today, the girls and BOYS were looking at me. What's this? And they're whispering too.

"That's Len Tsukimori right?"

"What a pervert…"

"Isn't that the guy that…."

" He's the one…"

"I wish that was me!!" said a girl, staring dreamily at the school newspaper.

"Yeah…" her friends agreed swooning.

_So annoying. What's this? _I think as I see those girls going head over heels over the paper.

_HAAH? No….not THIS. no, No, NO. it can't be._ My eyes grow wide as I almost fall over. The picture of me and Hino in the practice room was on the FRONT PAGE.

I read the article underneath. It was short but said everything.

_Finally! Here's what everybody's been waiting for. The VIOLIN ROMANCE!! After 25 long years it's finally come forth. The two violinists, Kahoko Hino and Len Tsukimori, have something going on. It could just be dating, but looking at the picture above, probably more. The Violin Romance occurred between two participants in the schoolwide musical competition in Seiso Academy. It was a miracle romance! Two contestants of this high-class musical concourse falling in love! _

_Now let us rejoice as this miracle romance occurs again in our lifetime!_

_Picture and article by: Amo Nami, school journalist_

I glared at the paper. The headline, THE VIOLIN ROMANCE: TIME 2, blared out from the page. _I should've known that pesky journalist wouldn't give up so easily. _I rubbed my temple and sighed. _Just like the ones that follow Mother and Father around. _I remembered how the reporters followed mother around after her concerts. They just wouldn't give up until she talked. _I often hear her complaining about them. She has a "mask" she puts on whenever they're around. I guess she can't have her whole reputation ruined over one little fit._

I know how she feels now. I sighed. _I wonder how Hino will take this. _ I wondered as I walked into my class.

As I enter I was surrounded by a bunch of girls asking, "Are you and that Hino girl really going out?" and "Did you really do that?"

"Whether I am or not doesn't concern you." I answer coolly and pushed my way out of the disappointed crowd of crazy girls.

As I sat down the group of boys next to me laughed and said, " Hey Tsukimori! You finally got yourself a girl!! Nice one too. And with your personality, I thought it would never be possible! Boy did you prove me wrong."

_Who do they think they are?! Openly criticizing me on something that's not true. What's wrong with people these days? Jerks._ Looking at them with the iciest stare I could bring up. I answered, "That article is not true. Do you really think I am that type of person?" I open my book and start to work as the teacher walks in.

"Geez…that guy is COLD. Unless that guy changes he'll never get a girl." Those guys muttered.

Amo's POV

_They'll thank me later. And then I can say I started the Violin Romance!! _I squealed, just imagining the possibilities. _If they don't kill me first. Oh well. A journalist should never abandon a good scoop!!_ I smile as I enter Sieso.

Third Person's POV

Len makes his way through the General Studies building, ignoring the glances and talk sent his way.

" That's the guy…"

" He's the one who…"

" That's Tsukimori Len…"

"What's he doing here?"

"I bet he's looking for Hino…"

Tsukimori looks more cold than usual. As he spots Kahoko and Tsuchiura, his expression is surprised, then suddenly gets colder(if it's even possible.)

Walking up to them Tsukimori grabs Hino's arm. "Excuse me. Hino-san come with me, we need to talk, ALONE." he said looking at Tsuchiura, who glared back fiercely.

"I'm afraid we've got some unfinished business here, Ice Prince. You don't look like you're going to melt soon, so you can wait. Go play your precious violin." Tsuchiura shot back, grabbing onto Hino's other arm.

"Next time you give me a piece of your mind make sure there's some left." Len coolly stated, pulling on Hino.

Tsuchiura glared deepened as he tugged on the red-heads arm.

By now a a huge crowd had gathered around the three.

Kahoko who was trapped between the two boys, laughed nervously.

"Hey I need those arms to play the violin!" she said. Tsukimori and Tsuchiura immediately let go, freeing the poor girl


	4. Chapter 4: Withheld Emotions

Chapta 4 has arrived!! I just wanted to thank all the people who gave me reviews; they inspired me to write more, more, MORE!!

Do you think I own anything? Nope I don't. sadly.

Chapter 4: Withheld Emotions

Setting

Len and Kahoko charge into the journalism room. A smug Amo greets them.

Len fixed Amo with his iciest glare.

"How could you do this to us?" Hino jabbed at the picture on the front page.

"I don't give up so easily, my friend, and you should know that." Amo replied, her smug expression increasing (if that was even possible)

"Filthy journalist, would you go so low that you would even print lies for a scoop? All you people…." Tsukimori started.

Amo yawned. "Are you done yet?" she stretched, "I have a TRUE article to finish." Putting more-than-enough emphasis on the TRUE.

"Why you…" He moved towards Amo.

"Hey, hey now Tsukimori-kun," Hino stepped in front of him, "You do have a reason to be mad at Amo- san, but she's still my friend, and I can't let you hurt her." She sighed and turned to face the smirking journalist.

"Amo-san, please don't egg people on like that, excuse us now." Hino pulled on Tsukimori's arm as she led him away.

_How come I'm always dragged into these things? And how come I'm always the one who has to stop them too?_ Hino thought walking off.

"Someday you'll thank me for this!" Amo yelled after Len and Kahoko.

It looked like Tsukimori was going to kill the journalist, but one glance at Hino's pained face, stopped him in his tracks. He quickly composed himself, glowered at Amo and stalked off to the music department building.

"Ai-yaa…." The red-haired violinist groaned as she trudged off to her class.

Later that day, after class, as everyone was heading towards the lunchroom, Kahoko left a worried Mio and Nao with some lame excuse about having to make up practice time. Grabbing her treasured violin, she dashed off to the roof.

Panting, she leaned against the door to the roof. Sliding into a sitting position she thought, _today has officially been the weirdest day of my life. Or the worst, either one. _Sighing she recounted the day's events. _I don't know if I could handle much more. It's been a wild card dealt by fate._ She giggled._ I sound like a character in a drama._

Pulling herself up, Hino opened the door. Standing on the roof was the last person she wanted to see.

_KYAA!!!! Why is it when I try to get one moment of peace this happens? What are they doing here? Agghhh…._

"Hino?" The girl opened her eyes to see Len staring at her, like he was checking her mental stability.

"G-gommen na…sai…Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko stuttered as she backed away, closing the door.

A foot blocked the door, "Wait, Hino-san." Kahoko's head snapped up.

_What?_ She studied Tsukimori's face._ He looks like he's confused. But there's also some emotion that I can't read…_

"I…I want to tell you something…" the blue-haired boy confessed, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

_Whoa…wait a minute. Is Tsukimori-kun BLUSHING?!_ Hino was shocked. _When did he start blushing? Wait…but when did he ever start wanting to talk to ME? Unless it was violin or related to the competition…why…_

The girl's train of thought was interrupted as a pair of lips crashed against hers.

Kahoko Hino went rigid from shock, rooted to the spot as Len kissed her. It was a fiery, passionate one, from a person who had stored his feelings, emotions and desires for too long.

It felt like an electric shock went through Kahoko. Her heart started bouncing around in her chest, and the butterflies went wild in her stomach.

_WHAT?!?! Why is he kissing me?_ She turned tense. _Why am I not trying to stop this? I should get him off. This can be counted as harassment right? And since when did Len Tsukimori start randomly kissing people?_

But eventually she relaxed, her willpower turning to dust, and she kissed him back.

Len pulled back, his eyes full of fulfilled longing and joy, "I love you, Kahoko." He said, no hint of regret or doubt in his voice.

Kahoko froze, once again, as his words echoed through her mind. _He LOVES me? ME?! How is this possible? _A flood of emotions flowed throughout her body, emotions that has been pushed away and denied for the longest time.

_I'm just too dense aren't I? I never even noticed my own feelings for him. Waa! I wonder how long I have been longing for this moment without even knowing it? _She giggled.

"I love you too." A sweet smile stretched across the female violinist's face, and they kissed again.

As they broke apart gasping, an impish grin broke across Hino's face.

"What?"Len asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well everyone's long awaited violin romance has come true!" said the red-head sighing.

"What's with that sigh? Aren't you happy Kaho-chan?" Len replied, "I wonder if Hihara would be mad at me for stealing that." Len laughed, one of his extraordinary rare smiles lighting up his face.

"Waah! Your smile is beautiful Len, you should smile more often! Len, is it alright of I call you that?" Hino asked.

"Sure, we are going out now right? Or do you want me to ask you out normally?" He answered.

"I-ie, no thanks." The girl was struck dumb at this. _We are going out? Well, of course we are!! He just kissed me what do you think? Ah I'm such a baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"…I have my reputation to keep right? That's why I can't smile so much. And…." Tsukimori trailed off as he realized Kahoko wasn't listening.

"Yo, Kahoko, you're not listening to me aren't you?" He asked her waving a hand in front of her face.

She giggled, "Gommen na sai Len-kun. 'Yo' sounds funny coming from you…" she answered smiling at him, "You're usually such a mannered, orderly, silent, cold person."

"Huh. The 'Ice Prince' right?" Len smirked.

"Yep that's…"Kahoko was interrupted as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Ah! I haven't eaten a thing!" The girl cried as she looked down at her full bento, realizing the time.

"We have to keep our relationship a secret." The blue-haired violinist said, rushed.

"Huh? What?" Kahoko answered confused.

"No one can find out. If they did, imagine what would happen. And that journalist would be right, and she'd never leave us alone." Len replied with an annoyed expression.

Hino though about that. There would be much talk about a Violin Romance, there was a lot now, but eventually people would stop, realizing it wasn't true. If they knew it was real, the talk would never end! I mean, think about it! They're still talking about the last one from 25 YEARS ago. And Amo wouldn't let me hear the last of it if she found this out. I guess she would follow us too, for a scoop on the Violin Romance.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Amo-san still follows us now!!" She sighed as she picked up her violin, untouched lunch and textbooks. "Bye Len! I'll see you later!"

Kahoko gave Len a swift peck on the cheek, flashed him a million-watt smile and dashed off to class.

The boy smiled as he looked after the red-head. Then he picked up his books and walked to the music department.

Later, after school

"What happened Kahoko? Where's that depressed mood of yours gone? Or was it overwhelmed? You're so happy now…it's kinda scary…" Nao asked Kahoko as they walked out of the classroom.

"Not that we don't want you to be happy, but…" Mio started.

"Oh…that's alright. I know what you mean. Umm…"_ How should I answer them? I can't tell them! _Kahoko paused for a moment, thinking. "Well…something good happened, and it helped me out getting rid of my 'mood.' Lunch can work miracles!" She answered. _I wonder if that was good enough for them._

"OOooh! What was that 'good' thing? Could it have anything to do with Len Tsukimori?" Mio said, a coy smile creeping across her face.

"Umm…I-ie Mio! Of course not. That article's not even true!!" Kahoko told her friend, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"You're lying. I know you are. Kaho is lying! Kaho is lying!" Nao chanted.

"S-stop it Nao!" The red-head said, breaking into a cold sweat. _How come lying has to be this hard? _She thought.

"Eeeh?! You're blushing Kahoko!" Her friends said in unison.

"Ahh…I got to go, lot of homework to do! And I've got to practice! Ja ne!" Hino yelled as she ran off.

"Didn't she practice during lunch?" Mio asked Nao.

"Hai…or that's what she told us, and what we thought." Nao sighed. "We have to get her to tell us what's up."

"Hai…but how?" Mio was lost in thought.

"We should be very frank with her…" Nao smiled and held up her phone.

_____________________________________________________________

Later that day there was a knock on the door of the Hino household.

"Oh hi Mio-san and Nao-san!" Hino's mother greeted the two as they stepped inside her house. "Kahoko-chan is upstairs in her room."

"Arigatou…" said the two friends as they ran upstairs and burst into Kahoko's room.

The red-head was doing homework (a.k.a. she was doodling all over the page.) on her bed, but she looked up and smiled when she saw her two best friends.

"Hey! Mio, Nao! What are you…?" Kahoko was interrupted as Nao held up her cell phone. She flipped it open and pressed some buttons,

"Now Kaho, you are being recorded. We just want to ask you what's going on with you today. Or I should say with you and Tsukimori-kun." Nao said as Kahoko blushed. "Aha! You see you're blushing! Every time we've said his name you've blushed! And it's not about that article….there's something else going on…the hearts and Len's you've doodled all over your page say a lot too." An evil grin spread across both Mio and Nao's faces as Kahoko quickly covered her paper, blush intensifying.

"Tell us," Mio started, "Or we'll send this recording to our dear journalist friend Amo."

Well? Sorry if it's a little cheesy or OCC. What is OCC? Chapter five will come real soon; I've started on it, and gotten pretty far!! Thanks for reading and please review!! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Person in the Shadows

Chapter 5:The Person in the Shadows

nope i don't own la corda d'Oro

Mio and Nao are in Hino's room, trying to force out what's going on between Kahoko and Len.

Mio and Nao both had triumphant smirks on their faces.

"Well, I never knew my best friends were so evil!" Kahoko sighed shaking her head in defeat. "Who planned all this?" she asked.

"Nao, the devious mastermind!" Mio pointed at her friend.

"Well, I have to give you credit, I'm stuck here. But promise me one thing. If I tell you, will you delete this recording, or better yet, let ME delete it?" the violinist said.

"Yeah, yeah sure you can delete it. Now just TELL us!!" The two friends pleaded.

"Ok…Tsu-Len and I are going out…" Kahoko finally admitted, as her cheeks filled with crimson and she looked down.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it!" Nao cried, and then begrudgingly let Kahoko grab her cell phone and delete the recording.

"EEE!!" Mio squealed, "The violin romance is happening again!! For the first time in 25 years!!" She jumped up and down.

"Now guys you can't tell ANYBODY ok?" Kahoko said, panicked.

"Fine, fine…" her friends answered. Mio kept squealing and jumping while Nao sat beside Kahoko and watched the over-excited girl.

*sigh* the red-headed violinist collapsed on her bed, exhausted from her near staring-whispereing-followed-by-amo-and-camera-for-rest-of-school-life situation.

Mio giggled, "I think this could be one of the best days of my life!! Romance-wise at least…Aha!!!! I remember another good one! Nao remember the time with the duct tape boat for school? You ended up duct taping it to the floor so we couldn't bring it to class, you, me and Kaho here all got a D. Stupid group project. You are hopeless aren't you Nao?"

Kahoko laughed her head off while Nao "strongly objected"

"Hey that was in sixth grade!! I don't even remember…"

"Of course you don't who wants to remember…"

"Gee Mio! You do remember when…"

"Hey hey now." Hino cautioned "The whole building doesn't need to know about our sixth grade project!"

"A-a-a-hai…" the two friends agreed sheepishly.

An awkward silence filled the room.

One by one the friends turned red, and struggled to keep the not-so-silent-anymore silence. Then they cracked. All collapsing they laughed and laughed and laughed.

"AGHH!! Of course I overslept! Thank goodness there's no homework today!" Kahoko yelled as she ran around her room throwing her clothes on, running a brush through her hair and grabbing her violin she ran down the stairs. Dashing past her mother Hino yelled, "Bye, sorry gotta go, I'm gonna be LATE again!!"

"Wait Kaho…" her mother watched her daughter run out the door. Smiling she shook her head, "That's my Kahoko."

Panting, finally at the campus Kahoko leaned on the gate,_ why are they closed? Don't we have school? Where is everybody? _She thought, puzzled.

"Oi Hino-san! Is that you? What are you doing here?"

The girl looked up at the maroon haired boy.

"I don't know why the gates are closed." She pointed at the metal bars. "Don't we have school today?" she asked. "Hey! What's with that face?"

The guy's face was twisted as he tried to keep from laughing. "Today is Saturday baka!" and with that he let his waterfall of laughter pour out.

"Huh?" the girl looked at the bent figure in front of her. As she realized her mistake she turned a deep crimson. _Of COURSE! Today is SATURDAY! EEYA!! _She mentally slapped herself.

"Hey, since you don't have school today, why don't you come and hang out with me in the park for a while?" the still tear-rimmed boy asked, smiling.

The girl blushed deeper, "Eeeh…uhh...hai. But shouldn't I go change first?" she turned and headed for home.

"Wait!" the boy grabbed the girl's sleeve. She turned. "Uhmm…I think you still look good this way." he said, light pink filtering into his cheeks, still to light to notice.

"Really? Ookay then." The girl started out towards the park.

The guy looked after her. _Hmm…a red-head, forgetful, plays the violin, and has a nice an innocent personality. I like it. It's different from my usual. Who says you have to stick to your "type."_

"Eh? Aren't you coming?" She turned, confused.

"A-hai!" he ran up next to her.

She smiled. "Eto Kiriya right?"

_Whoa, she has a nice smile too…is my heart beating faster? Hmm…that never happened before…weird. _The boy grinned back, "Yeah, but you can just call me Kiriya."

That triggered yet another blush from the girl, "Okay then Kiriya-kun, you can call me Kahoko."

The two waltzed off towards the park, oblivious to the hidden spectator who had watched this scene.

"Hmm…yet another? It's hard enough to compete with the ones that are already there…" they grinned.

"This should hopefully work," they pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number.

"Hello?" the voice from the speaker sounded slightly annoyed.

"Hello, I need your help." The caller stepped into his car.

"Ah! It's you! Hey what's up?"

"Didn't you say we should have a "reunion" party with the concourse members?"

"Hai. Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, sure…I just wanted to let you know you can have it at my house."

"Really? Awesome! Just pick a date and call me and we'll set it up then."

"Hai. Bye Kanazawa-sensei."

"Thanks, bye." Kanazawa hung up.

"Good, now that that's taken care of…let's go to step two." They picked up the book on the seat beside them.

"Hmm…which one?" Azuma smiled as he looked down a list of fiancé candidates.

Mwahahaha! What shall happen now? Chapter six shall come soon!

I, personally don't get why animes or dramas never finish their stories completely. They never end up actually pairing the characters, or showing a wedding, or what happens after the last major battle…well I guess that's up to us fanfic writers!!!!

Ja!

doodlemyanime


	6. Chapter 6: An Unforgettable Day

Chapter 6:

Hey! It's chapter six time!! Thank you again to all you wonderful reviewers!

Hino and Etou are sitting together in a café. They had just come back from the amusement park.

"Whew! What a time…I'm done for today…aiya so tired." Hino ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"What do you expect? Dragging me onto the biggest roller coaster there?" Etou pushed her playfully.

The girl, barely saving herself, pasted an angelic smile on her face and shoved the boy back.

He unfortunately, wasn't as lucky. Rubbing his back, he got up and apologized to the store full of staring customers. Then he sat and glared at Hino, who was drinking her tea.

Catching sight of his face she sprayed tea everywhere and managed to get half the people there wet.

"A-a-g-gommen Kiriya-kun." She sputtered.

After a moment of awkward silence, Kahoko and Etou burst out in laughter. Not the hand-over-mouth-trying-to-keep-it-in kind of laughter, this was the after-moment-of-awkward-silence-letting-everything-loose kind of laughter.

About twenty minutes later they were both wiping off tears from their eyes.

"Wow, we set a new laughing record!" Etou said as he and Kahoko high-fived. Then they both caught sight of the glowering store manager.

"Kiriya…"Kahoko looked at Etou and he nodded. Then they both ran out of the store, Hino bowing the whole way.

"Arigatou." She said as the boy pulled her out the door.

"Whew…if looks could kill…"Etou said.

"H-hai…" Kahoko agree, panting, for they had run pretty far away from the store.

Finding a suitable bench, they both sat down.

"Ah…I don't think I'll ever forget today." Hino said, still panting, but she looked up and smiled at Etou.

The boy was momentarily shocked. _Whoa. Here's that smile again. She really does have a beautiful one…_

"Hey. What's with that shocked look? Geez…do I have to push you off again?" Kahoko asked smugly.

The boy jumped, and looked warily at the smug girl next to him.

"I-ie, that won't be necessary." He said smirking.

"Huh? EEH?" the girl landed with a thump on the ground.

"Aiya KIRIYA!" she groaned lifting her sore body off the cement. As she was about to reclaim her spot on the bench, raindrops appeared.

"What? Rain? Eh? And I don't have an umbrella! Well, then let's go find a dry place to wait until this stops." Etou said gingerly, looking through his pockets. _Stupid rain, he_ thought.

The girl nodded; as they both turned and started to walk (or run) away Etou felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'll take over here, if you don't mind." Etou whirled around to face the voice.

_Who is the freakin huge green haired freak? Just walking up and stopping me? What the heck? _Etou thought.

"Eh? Kiriya-kun? Aren't you coming? If not….HUH? Tsuchiura-kun? Why are you here? Kahoko asked, whirling around.

"What's wrong about coming to the park on weekends? I figured I could take you home from here Hino, since this guy doesn't have an umbrella…" the pianist jabbed a finger in Etou's direction. "Oi, now I think about it Hino-san, why ARE you here with this guy? And in your uniform?"

Red poured into Kahoko's cheeks as she tried to answer him, "A-e-eh, Tsuchiura-kun, you see, I thought we had school today so…at the gate I met up with Kiriya-kun and…well he asked me to go to the park with him…and…eh…"

Tsuchiura scratched his head, "Well, alright…anyways I'll take you home Hino-san."

Kahoko nodded, "Hai." Then she turned to Etou, "Will you be alright?" she asked, a look of concern spreading on her face.

"I'll be ok Kahoko-san, now go with…" Etou paused, "_Tsuchiura_-kun before you get any wetter…"

Hino smiled, "Hai! Arigatou Kiriya-kun! Ja ne!" she ducked under Tsuchiura's umbrella.

"Ie…it was nothing! Ja Kahoko-san!" As the two were walking away, Etou felt a death glare from Tsuchiura boring into his back…_gee man, lighten up…_the maroon haired boy thought to himself.

Kahoko sighed as she and Tsuchiura walked towards her house.

"Hino-san…" the green-haired boy started.

"Hai?" the girl looked up.

"Were you and th-that BOY…" _that punk more like it_…

"You mean Kiriya-kun?"

"Hai, _Kiriya-kun _umm…on a date?"

That caused the girl to pause and immediately blush, "I-IE! No, Tsuchiura-kun! Y-you're mistaken! We're, K-kiriya-kun and I aren't dating! Friends…w-we're friends. Don't get the wrong idea!"

Tsuchiura looked suspiciously at the flushing girl.

"KAHO-CHAN? Is that you?"

Kahoko and Tsuchiura both jumped and whirled around.

A smiling Hihara was running towards them.

When he saw Tsuchiura, he paused for a moment and frowned, but instantly brightened up again.

"Hey Tsuchiura! What're both of you doing here today? Don't you have a soccer game today Tsuchiura-kun?" Hihara asked.

"You do? Then you better get going!" Kahoko pushed the boy towards the park where the field was.

"Kaho-chan can come with me! I'll take her back!" Hihara grinned as he pulled Hino under his umbrella, "and why are you in your uniform? Isn't today Saturday?"

"Hihara, I'll be able to take her home from here. Thanks for offering though." Tsuchiura took Kahoko back.

"But don't you…"she started.

"You have a soccer match though, that's pretty important, you'd better go!" Hihara tugged Kahoko under his umbrella again.

"It's probably almost done, anyways it wasn't THAT important." The pianist yanked Hino from Hihara's grasp.

"Well, you'd better go before it ends." The trumpeter pulled back.

Kahoko was now soaked and dripping wet and being pulled opposite ways by two boys.

_Aiya, when is this going to end? Do I always have to stop these things?_ She groaned.

"Well what about your TRUMPET? Don't you have to PRACTICE?" Tsuchiura yelled at Hihara.

"I could say the SAME THING about YOUR piano." Hihara replied, and tugged at Kahoko.

"I'm DONE with my practice!"

"Well so am I!!"

"You should do MORE then!"

"Hey…watch it GENERAL STUDIES…"

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"Gener…" YANK!!

Kahoko felt her body being yanked backwards. She saw the looks of the two green-haired boys as the car door closed behind her. Rubbing her sore body she looked around her surroundings.

"Hello, Kahoko."

She turned around.

"Oh, hello Yunoki-senpai." Kahoko said, still calmly looking around. _Huh? WAIT A SECOND!! _"YUNOKI-SENPAI?!?!" she yelled.

"Yep, that's me!" Azuma said, flipping back his long hair.

"What? Huh? What am I doing…?"

"Good ol' Kahoko. You're cute when you're blushing…" Yunoki leaned close to the girl.

Kahoko backed up. _Since when did he start calling me KAHOKO? _

"I just love your reactions…"he moved closer.

Hino's back hit the door. She was trapped. "Ahh….Yunoki-senpai….what are you doing?"

"Well," he said, now close enough for her to feel his cool breath against her cheek.

Kahoko broke out into a cold sweat.

"I'm bringing you home of course!" Azuma opened the door.

"Ehhh??" Hino fell backwards, out of the car.

Right as her body was about to make contact with the cold, wet concrete, Azuma caught her.

"I'm not that kind of guy. I'm wouldn't do that…yet." A coy smile spread across Yunoki's face as he set Kahoko on her feet and drove away.

"Ja ne!" Azuma waved to Kahoko.

"Ugh…I'm done for today." Hino trudged into her house to her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Eh? What's that girl done now?" Hino's mother said to herself as she put some dry clothes on her exhausted daughter. "Well I guess I'll just leave this here, then." She placed the piece of paper in her hand on her daughter's bedside table.

That's all for now!! I hope you enjoyed it so far! Please review! I don't care if it's good or bad! Anyway thanks for reading...more is coming soon! 

Ja!

doodlemyanime


	7. Chapter 7: Late, AGAIN!

i still do not(and probably never will) own any part of La Corda d'Oro.

Chapter 7: Late, AGAIN!!

Its Monday now. Kahoko is walking to school.

"Ah…I'm so tired…staying up all night doing homework is the greatest experience…and today IS Monday I'm sure of that." Kahoko trudged along the sidewalk as she made her way to school.

"Are you positive it's Monday?"Kahoko turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

A smiling Len greeted her. In surprise she jumped back.

"What?" a peeved look replaced Tsukimori's smile, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_I'm still not very used to smile, his REAL GENUINE one. I was close to him before and he showed the real him to me, but he never REALLY smiled until now…_Kahoko straightened up and grinned as she caught up with her boyfriend.

Len jolted as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and then relaxed enjoying the short embrace.

"Really, you should smile more…for me." Hino beamed up at Len with the face of an angel.

The boy was frozen, inwardly fighting with his desire to pick her up take her home and lock the door.

"Hello? Len-kun?" Kahoko waved a hand in front of his frozen figure, "We're going to be late for school at this rate!"

Finally melting Tsukimori grabbed Kahoko and kissed her.

All resolve turning to dust; Hino kissed him back with a passion.

They were caught up in their own private world where school and classes didn't exist, and received a rude awakening when they heard the school bell ring.

"Aiya, I'm going to be late again!!" Kahoko cried. She and Len dashed into the entrance and up their separate paths to their school buildings.

Kahoko's POV

"Late AGAIN!! Aghh…why did you have to get so caught up in that? It was just a k-"Hino scolded herself, only to be stopped upon hearing a frighteningly familiar voice.

"A k-what?"

"Eh? YUNOKI-SENPAI?!" Kahoko exclaimed, breaking into a cold sweat.

_Why is this guy always here when I mess up? Or give things away?! STALKER!!!! Wait. Calm. Down. _The girl took a deep breath.

Pasting on an expression of faux shock she acted out the script she had devised in the last half-second.

"OI!! Yunoki-senpai!! You scared me to DEATH there! Don't ever do that again…" Hino cried, panting heavily.

"A k-what?" Azuma prompted, looking expectant.

Kahoko played dumb. "Huh? What? A k-what?" she cocked her head. "OH! You mean the kitten!" she exclaimed.

"The kit…" Azuma sweatdropped as he watched Kahoko.

"YEAH a kitten!! The po' thing was lawst you see. And I went, "Aww! Poor little kitten! And I picked it up. And then I had to find where it was BEFORE it got lost and then…" Kahoko went on over excitedly making wild gestures with her arms.

"Hai, hai. I get it now, calm down Kahoko." Azuma said, trying to stop the wild girl.

The red-head flinched when she heard Yunoki say 'Kahoko' but quickly got back on track.

"I've got to go to SCHOOL senpai! I have CLASSES I'm late too!" Hino pointed at her watch that wasn't there. "You have them too, don't you senpai?" She put her hands on her hips.

"My first period teacher is a WOMAN Kahoko." The boy said, twirling his hair with his finger and smiling at her.

Hino inwardly sighed. _Of course. As long as it's a girl he can smooze his way out of ANYTHING. Lucky bastard._

"Well, I'm not you and I have to go to class." Kahoko said to Azuma and started to walk off.

"Ok, fine." Yunoki twirled the red-head around and kissed her on the cheek.

_WHAT?! _A shocked Kahoko immediately blushed (no kidding).

"Ahh…your reactions are wonderful." The boy turned and headed off to class. "Ja ne Kahoko-chan."

_That bastard! His teasing feels even worse now I have a boyfriend…I'm not HIS 'toy' anymore _Kahoko turned on her heel and dashed off to class.

Panting she burst into her first period.

"Kahoko Hino, do you have a reason you're so late? First period is almost over." The teacher looked at her expectantly.

"Ah…eh…umm…" Kahoko searched desperately for something. _I spent too long kissing my boyfriend and when I tried to come to class Yunoki-senpai stopped me and wouldn't let me go until he had sufficiently tortured me to his heart's content(or until he had to go to class.)Yeah right Kahoko, like she's going to believe that._

"My alarm didn't go off." The girl grinned sheepishly as she made her way to her desk.

"Alright ok. Now class turn to page 26 in your…" the teacher turned to the whiteboard.

_Phew that was a close one! _Kahoko sighed in relief.

Later that day (after school)

Kahoko was walking out of school. "Ah! Finally done!"

Suddenly she was pulled backwards. _Something feels familiar about this. _she thought as a car door slammed.

Azuma drove off as Kahoko put her hands on the glass and mouthed HELP ME!!

The whole courtyard was filled with frozen students as they tried to decipher what just happened.

"I've decided your punishment Kahoko." The purple-haired boy smiled coyly at the female violinist.

"EH? For what?" Hino racked her mind for things that could have brought this on.

"For the picture of you and Tsukimori-kun on the front page of the paper."

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT! IT WASN'T EVEN TRUE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO…"

Azuma placed his finger lightly on the girl's mouth. "Nevertheless, it was on the front page." He said, while tracing the outline of her lips.

She swiped his hand away. "Ok then," she wiped her mouth, "What're you going to do this time?" she glared at him.

Yunoki laughed. "It's simple. You're just going to e my girlfriend for a day!

How was it? Please tell me what you thought! This is starting to get really fun to write…I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter! Mwahahaha!!

Well then, Ja ne!

doodlemyanime


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl in the Mirror

Nope I still don't own La Corda. Please excuse any grammar mistakes I make! I'm still kind of a newbie at this! R&R! Arigatou 

Chapter 8: The Girl in the Mirror

Kahoko is still in the car with Azuma.

Kahoko was frozen in utter shock. Her brain could not absorb this news.

"Y-you're GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Hai. Everything's ready. You are going to spend the night at my house. When we get there my sister, Miyabe will explain the rest of the plan. That's how you will go to school with me tomorrow as my girlfriend." Azuma looked smug.

"EH?" _Gee…the evil mastermind. _"But Yunoki-senpai…" Hino started.

"Since you're going to be my girlfriend, start calling me Azuma."

"H-hai, AZUMA-kun." Kahoko slouched down into her chair and fell silent.

The boy looked fondly down at the girl next to him as the driver pulled up to the Yunoki residence.

"Yunoki-sama and Hino-san, we have arrived." The driver said opening the door.

"A-arigatou." Kahoko stepped out.

"KAHOKO!!" Miyabe ran and embraced the red-head.

"Miyabe! How are you doing! I haven't seen you since…" Hino trailed off.

Miyabe pulled back. "Since THAT you mean." She said referring to the time when Kahoko had played the girl Yunoki liked in order to get rid of his fiancée candidate.

"Hai!" Kahoko smiled and the hugged again.

"Ok…" Miyabe led Kahoko up the stairs. "Now let me explain to you my brother's plan."

They entered Miyabe's room. "Please take a seat." Miyabe gestured to her bed. As Kahoko sat down Miyabe began, "Tomorrow you will be going to school as Choko Nakamura, my brother's…" she winced, "girlfriend." She looked sympathetically down at the red-head.

"Choko Nakamura…" Kahoko said, pondering over the name, "It's a beautiful name. But still…" she looked up with a pained expression. _Girlfriend. What's he thinking?_

"I'm glad you like it Kahoko. Now let's move on!" said Azuma, who had just sat down next to Hino.

"Tonight I'll try to put together a new look for you, Kahoko. I guess we'll have to put together a new personality too, eh nii-chan?" Miyabe beamed at her brother.

"Hai. Now let's get started." Azuma clapped his hands, and pushed Kahoko towards his sister.

"Okay now Kahoko. You're going to school as a student who is considering going to Seiso, and wants to spend a day there to check it out, and of course nii-chan's girlfriend. You'll be going to the same classes as he is and everything. Now how about for now you change into this music student uniform? Since you'll be in the music department most of the time." Miyabe pulled out a white uniform.

"Hai! Now where should I change?" Kahoko said as she took the new uniform.

They both turned towards Azuma, who was still sitting on Miyabe's bed.

"OUT!!" both of them yelled simultaneously pointing at the door. "GET **OUT**!!!"

"Ok…gee, calm down." The purple-haired boy made his way out the door.

"And if you peek I'll kill you nii-chan." Miyabe shook her fist at the door. "Ok, now it's safe. If he peeks, he may never see the light of day again." Her angelic face beamed. "Here, put this on, too." She tossed something at Kahoko.

Catching the object, Hino looked at it warily, then in the half second it took her to comprehend her face contorted in disgust.

"A PUSH-UP bra?!"

"Yeah, just put it on."

"Eh?! No WAY!"

"Just DO IT!"

"You've GOT to be kidding me."

"Do I have to get nii-chan?" Miyabe smiled sweetly at Kahoko.

"You wouldn't DARE."

"Try me."

"Alright. Fine." Holding it gingerly Hino turned and began putting the clothes on. _Almost like her brother. A demon in disguise._

"There! How's that!" Kahoko turned showed off the uniform.

Turning around Miyabe smiled. "Perfect. Now for hair and makeup…" she turned and rummaged through a bag.

"Here put this on." She tossed a wig at Kahoko.

"Eh? Oh. Hai." She turned towards the mirror and adjusted the black wig. "Wa!!" she exclaimed._ I look completely different._ She fingered the long, silky black hair.

"Good now sit." Miyabe pointed to a chair in front of her.

Hino's eyes grew big as she took in the whole table of brand-name cosmetics. "Whoa, Miyabe-san, is this ALL yours?" Miyabe began her preparations.

"Hai, well MOST of it at least. Now be quiet and sit still while I do my thing." She smiled and winked at Kahoko.

The red(or now black) haired girl sat and waited patiently, while drifting in and out, as Miyabe transformed her, smearing creams, powdering, buffing every surface of Kahoko's body.

Finally after who-knows-how-long-I-sure-don't long time. Miyabe straightened up.

"There! FINALLY DONE!!" Miyabe sighed. "Presenting CHOKO NAKAMURA!!"

Kahoko, or Choko now, straightened up and lifted her head. She froze in shock when she saw the girl in the mirror.

The girl had a pale complexion, dark eyes, and full lips. Her long, silky straight hair flowed smoothly down her back. Her eyes, yes the girl in the mirror's eyes, Kahoko didn't know if she could even call it her own, were full of shock.

"The girl in the mirror…" Kahoko started, "Is that ME?"

"Ie. That girl there is Choko Nakamura. Kahoko Hino no longer exists at the moment, she's on temporary break!" Miyabe pointed at the image in the reflection.

"Hm…so what's this Choko's personality like?"

"You can have fun with that." Miyabe smiled. "I'm going to go get nii-chan. You come up with a Choko that will blow nii-chan and I away when we get back! I know you can do it, _**Choko**_." Miyabe winked as she shut the door.

Kahoko sighed, "ALRIGHT. Here we go…Hello, my name is Choko Nakamura…"

Heyy!! Choko shall star in my next chapter, which is, of course, COMING SOON!! Arigatou for reading and please review!!

Ja!

doodlemyanime


	9. Chapter 9: Being Them

Chapter 9: Being Them

Here's chapter nine!! Please read, review and enjoy!! 

"Ok. There. Perfecto! Now you're ready to go" Miyabe put the final touches on Kahoko, or Choko's, hair and make-up.

"Ready to go _Choko_?" Azuma smiled at Kahoko.

"MMmm…" Hino stood up and stretched. "Hai. Let's go and get this over with…" she walked out the door. "Ugh…stupid heels…" she said as she tripped over four inches of shoe.

"You better get used to them…you have a whole seven or eight hours to go." Miyabe looked sympathetically at Kahoko. "His GIRLFRIEND. Nii-chan can get pretty creative in his punishments eh?"

"Well I wouldn't call you an angel either…" Kahoko stumbled though the house.

Miyabe shoved the Kahoko, causing her to fall.

Azuma caught Kahoko mid-air. "Hey now, girls we don't have time for a trip to the emergency room today."

"Hai…" both girls grumbled as they climbed into the car.

"Now, Kahoko, I've cleared YOUR absence with the principal already, and Choko is visiting today, like Miyabe said." Azuma said as he sat down.

"Hai. Now Choko you should get into character, we're almost at school." Miyabe grinned. "Good luck! You'll need it."

"Haaaaiiii…" Kahoko dragged herself out of the car and stood beside Azuma.

Yunoki smiled down at the girl and pulled her to his side. Kahoko stiffened.

"Relax _Choko_…remember to call me Azuma…" the boy smiled down at the girl as his fangirls ran to meet him.

Upon seeing Kahoko they skidded to a stop.

"Who is SHE?"

"Why is she here?"

"And BESIDE my Yunoki?!"

"YOUR Yunoki-senpai?!"

"Anyway…"they turned toward Kahoko, "WHO are you, WHY are you here and WHY are you by OUR Yunoki?!?!"

Kahoko took a deep breath and assuming a casual pose she introduced herself, "Hello. My name is Choko Nakamura. Nice to meet you all. I am considering entering Seiso, so I'm here today to have a look around." She said coolly.

Azuma held her tighter. "And my girlfriend don't forget."

"She's taken?"

"Wow. She's pretty!"

"And Yunoki's"

"Kawaii!!"

By this time a large group of boys had gathered too.

Kahoko flipped her hair back and beamed angelically at them, "Hey, how's it going?" she cooed attempting to flirt.

"Watch it Choko-chan." Yunoki scolded her as he pulled her towards the music department building.

"Aiya Azuma-kun. I can come on my own!" Kahoko whined.

"There's something vaguely familiar about this girl…" Tsuchiura scratched his head.

Catching sight of him Kahoko sent him a look of desperation. _Save me!! _

"Eh? Maybe…she's really cute though, almost like…" Hihara started.

"Like…" Tsuchiura prompted the trumpeter.

"I was going to say Kaho-chan but…"

"Hino-san? Hmm…well its kinda…"

Just then the bell rang.

"OI!! Ja ne Tsuchiura-kun I have to go!!" Hihara grinned from ear to ear as he sped off.

"Hmm…" Tsuchiura was lost in thought as he walked off to his own building.

"Hello Mrs. Abe! This is the student who's going to observe class today." Yunoki pointed to Kahoko.

"Oh! Wonderful! What's your name sweetie?" the teacher asked Hino.

"I'm Choko Nakamura, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Abe!" the girl said, smiling sweetly.

"Is she related to you in any way Yunoki-kun?" Mrs. Abe asked Azuma suddenly serious.

"Hai, sensei, she's my girlfriend." The boy pulled Kahoko close, a little too close for comfort.

"Oi Azuma-kun! You're in school!" Kahoko pushed him away.

"Alright then CHOKO-san." Mrs. Abe turned sharply on her heel, marched to her desk, picked up a piece of chalk and handed it to Hino. "Here you can introduce yourself to the class." She said gruffly, glaring at Kahoko.

_Is she JEALOUS?! I'm getting the same glare as his fangirls gave me! NO way…she's kind of…old?_

"A-ah…Hello everyone!!" Kahoko had the face of an angel, "My name is Ch-o-ko Na-ka-mu-ra" she spelled it out on the chalkboard. "I'm visiting Seiso today! It's nice to meet you all!"

The boys smiled at her, while inwardly groaning, because she was already 'taken' by Azuma. The girls (of course) glared at her for being his girlfriend. Gently laying the chalk back on the table, Kahoko glided to her seat.

_Whoa. I feel so different as Choko! But, poor girl. She has no chance of befriending a girl here. Everything is warped for her because she's AZUMA YUNOKI'S girlfriend._

Kahoko sighed as she sat back and listen to the teacher drone on, still shooting her dirty looks…

_These women are crazy._

Azuma and Kahoko were walking down the hall to his next class.

"Next class I have Mr. Tsunekawa…now Len Tsukimori is in this class so no funny business." Yunoki leaned closer. "Or do you want another punishment?"

"Yu-Azuma-kun." Kahoko pushed his face away. "We ARE in school."

The boy laughed and twirled his hair. "We still have the rest of the day don't we _Choko_?"

The teacher greeted them as they walked into the room.

"Good morning Yunoki-san. How are you? And who is this lovely lady you have here?"

"I'm fine, thank you. This is the visiting student." Azuma pushed Hino forward.

"A-a-hi, I'm Choko Nakamura. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.…"

"Tsunekawa." The teacher shook Kahoko's hand warmly. "Now if you don't mind introducing yourself to the class…"

"Hai. Ok now…" Hino picked up the chalk and wrote her name on the board. "Hello, my name is Choko Nakamura, and I'm considering transferring here to Seiso."

There where whispers throughout the class.

"Now Choko-san, you are considering transferring to the MUSIC department right? Do you play an instrument?" Mr. Tsukenawa asked.

_Of course they would ask this question._ "H-hai. I play the violin." Kahoko's eyes roamed the room, finally settling upon Len.

He looked like his normal icy self, disinterested in the room around him.

"Are you related to Yunoki-san in any way, considering he's showing you around?" the teacher looked at Hino.

"Uh…hai. I'm…his……girlfriend." Kahoko paused, gauging Len's reaction.

Tsukimori, finally looking up, took one glance at Hino, matched it with what he just heard, and when he comprehended it all his eyes widened for half a second before he quickly composed himself.

"Well, it's nice knowing more about you Choko-san! Please sit down next to Tsukimori-kun, third row, fourth seat."

_NO!! WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO HIM?! Not that I don't want to but, if I'm going to keep undercover…_

"Hai." Kahoko made her way to her seat, while being warily watched by Len.

She sat down and opened the textbook Mr. Tsunekawa had loaned her. Tsukimori never took his eyes off her. Finally he spoke.

"Why are you here Ka-?"

What's gonna happen? Find out in the chapter 10! Which is obviously coming soon!

Ja ne!

doodlemyanime


	10. Chapter 10: Too Close for Comfort

Chapter 10: Too Close for Comfort

Once again, no part of La Corda d'Oro belongs to me! I don't own anything! 

"What are you here Ka…?"

Hino stiffened, then smiled and turned towards him. "Ka-? I don't anyone named Ka-! My name is Choko."

"Really? Are you sure you don't know anybody name…?"

Just then the 2nd period bell rang, barely saving Kahoko.

The clock ticked class slowly away as the teacher talked on. Len would occaisionally glance over at the girl next to him. When she caught him looking, Kahoko would stiffen and look away.

_Why do I have to be Choko and hide myself from him?! Oh yeah. Because if I tell him Yunoki-senpai will give me ANOTHER punishment! And probably a worse one…this one's bad enough for me._

After she would look away Len would metally slap himself for staring and try to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

_WHY do I keep looking at her?! She's NOT Kahoko! But something is bugging me, something's vaguely familiar…_

FINALLY, the ending bell rang, signaling the end of second period and the beginning of lunch.

Tsukimori turned towards Hino and opened his mouth to ask her a question but was quickly cut off.

"Ah! Class is finally over!" Kahoko got up and stretched. "Bye, Tsukimori-kun, that's your name right?" She winked, and with one last remorseful glance, ran to Azuma.

_That was too close. Len, can you ever forgive me for lying and doing this to you?_

After an lunchful of glares, insults and pestering from Yunoki's fangirls Kahoko managed to endure the last three classes.

"Aiya Azuma-kun, I'm done for today! Your fangirls are TOO much." Kahoko complained as she and Yunoki walked out of the school building. "And these stupid shoes…!"

"Bear with it Choko-chan." Azuma smiled sweetly down at the girl, and pulled her close. "Punishments flow freely from this mouth."

Kahoko cringed, she could feel his cool breath on her face.

An alarm went off inside her. _TOO CLOSE!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, really Kahoko, you're taken, you HAVE a boyfriend. And you just lied to him and are playing some other guy's girlfriend. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KAHOKO HINO?!?!?!_

She shoved him away. "Geez, Azuma, stop with all the PDA's."

"PDA's huh? Well then _Choko-chan_." Yunoki swooped Kahoko off her feet, and started to draw her close.

_What the heck is he DOING?! This is going a little too far Yunoki._

He gently set her down on her feet. Yunoki leaned towards her and once again Azuma's cooled breath graced Kahoko's cheeks and shut down all function in her brain, the girl looked around wildly for any sign of deliverance.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't too good. How well can you do a romance scene at 5 in the morning? Chapter 11 is on it's way! I'll do my best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arigatou!! 

Ja ne!

doodlemyanime


	11. Chapter 11: Oops! Sorry! Wrong Prince!

**Chapter 11:Oops! Sorry! Wrong Prince!**

_NO KAHOKO!! KYAAH!!_ She went rigid, panic-ridden.

She squeezed her eyes shut as their faces cleared the last inches , trembling ever so slightly.

It was then that Kahoko felt a tap on her shoulder. "Girls shouldn't kiss when they're in that state, Kahoko."

Her eyes flew open and her jaw dropped. _What? How did they know it was me?_

"KIRIYA-KUN?! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, mostly in relief, upon seeing her rescuer.

"I was just walking home from school and I saw you here, in this…situation. Your eyes were squeezed shut and you were rigid and shaking, it looked more like he was going to kill you!"

The violinist shook her head. "You have NO idea."

It was then that they realized Yunoki was still there.

"Who are you? WHY are you here? Choko do you know this guy?" he asked, annoyed.

Etou stepped forward. "My name is Kiriya Etou, and I'm a friend of Kahoko," he whispered the name, "here. It looked like you were torturing her and no girl should kiss in THAT condition."

"Well you have no right to just ba….!" The purple-haired boy began, but Kahoko cut him off.

"Hey now Azuma-kun, calm down. Remember we agreed not to kiss in school today?" Kahoko said, her sugar-sweet smile dripping honey. "As students we can't be distracted by things like this."Her eyes narrowed

Etou looked a little scared; this smile had an aura of menace hovering around it. Who knew Kahoko could be so scary?

Yunoki glared at the girl, and pushing his way through the group of relieved fan girls he dragged Hino to his car.

_Phew that was CLOSE! But who knows what he'll do NOW?! _She looked up at a still confused Etou. _HELP ME!!_ She desperately mouthed at the boy.

"Hey, hey purple-haired dude, wait up a minute." Etou grabbed Azuma's sleeve.

"Purple haired dude? Name's Azuma Yunoki maroon haired…dude." Yunoki whirled around angrily, sending Kahoko around in circles. "First you don't let me kiss my girlfriend. And now what? You want to take her away from me?"

Kiriya paused, and then nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." He smiled, "Hey thanks pur-Yunoki."

Running towards the school gate he grabbed a Kahoko's hand. "Run for it Ka-uhh…" he looked at her.

_Choko_. She mouthed.

"Choko-chan!" Etou finished as he pulled her forward.

Kahoko gladly followed him until they both heard a loud SNAP!

"DANG IT! My heel!" the girl leaned down and glared at the place where it had been. "Stupid shoes."

Yunoki, seeing his chance to take his 'girlfriend' back dashed towards the two runaways.

"D*** it." Etou cussed as he saw Azuma running towards the stranded girl. "Run Ka-Choko!" he yelled.

Looking up and seeing her purple-haired pursuer she started. Moving slower than wanted, the limped and hobbled over to Kiriya.

"Stupid shoes! I can't get them off! And as you can see I CAN'T RUN!" the two tugged at the girl's shoes.

"Look. Is it really that bad if you just GO with that guy?! We're stuck here and…" Etou stopped upon seeing Kahoko's face.

Her expression was a mix of fear, panic and determination. "Does it LOOK like I want to go back there with THAT…never mind. Whatever I do I am NOT going ANYWHERE with that guy." She pulled harder at the stubborn shoe.

_Geez. What did that guy DO to this girl? _Etou thought as his face twisted with the effort he was exerting.

Looking up Kiriya's expression turned panicked. Yunoki was getting closer by the second. He frantically looked around, trying to find a way out.

"Ha ha ha. Nice try…" Yunoki sneered at Etou as he grabbed Kahoko.

"Eh? NO! KIRIYA-KUN!!!!!" the girl's cry echoed throughout the courtyard, causing the onlookers and passer-bys to fall silent as Azuma dragged her towards his car.

Upon hearing Kahoko's desperate plea, Etou was filled with sudden energy and determination. He grabbed Yunoki by the collar and yanked him back. He didn't realize his mistake until a seemingly endless crowd of fan girls flooded towards him, murderous expressions plastered on their faces. Using that last of the time he didn't have he yanked Kahoko from Azuma's grasp swooped her up bridal style and ran for it. The now concerned fans of Yunoki crowded around him, to see if he was alright. Lucky for Etou and Kahoko they also blocked the boy from coming after them.

Kiriya sprinted through the streets, ignoring the curious onlookers who turned and started whispering to the people next to them, until the school was out of sight. Finally relaxing, he set poor Kahoko down.

The girl teetered and tottered, unable to find her footing, and fell back into Etou arms.

"That was too much." Kahoko sighed as she pulled her weary body back up.

"You can say that again." Etou scratched his head. "I saved you and my reputation."

"Your REPUTATION?" Kahoko looked at him with a playful glare.

"Uh…umm…well…" Etou stuttered as he tried to find a suitable excuse.

"Well who am I to complain? You DID save me from Az-YUNOKI. Now I don't have to call that bastard by his first name." she fumed.

"AH! This is my house! Tha-" Kahoko tripped over her broken shoe. (They still hadn't been able to get it off.)

Catching her in midair Etou sighed. "You know I won't always be here to save you, so at least try to be CAREFUL." He lifted her back onto her feet.

"Ah-hai. Arigatou Kiriya-kun." The girl smiled.

Etou stared. Kahoko really did look like an angel despite her tousled hair, wrinkled uniform and broken heel. The boy laughed.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Hino marched up to the maroon haired boy, only to trip yet again. Etou was too late this time.

"AIYA!! YOU." tug. "STUPID." Yank. "SHOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" PULL. Kahoko channeled all of her energy into her arms.

Pop. The shoe was off.

"Eh?!?!" Kahoko and Etou stared at the beat up, broken and now off-Kahoko's-foot shoe.

BAM! Kahoko slammed it to the ground with all her might. CRACK!! She through some nearby rocks(that just so happened to be on the street) at the shoe.

"TAKE." CRACK! "THAT." BAM! "YOU." POW! "CURSED." CRACK! "SHOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kahoko glared at the broken pieces of what WAS once a shoe.

"Women are scary." Etou slowly backed away from a flaming mad Kahoko.

"a-HEM. Now that that's over with." The girl got up. "What's with you?" she asked a wide-eyed Kiriya. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Ah…it's nothing." The boy ran a hand through his maroon hair.

"Hmmm?" Kahoko walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes so she could look into Etou's eyes.

Realizing the distance between them only made Kiriya blush. _Arghh! Why am I blushing? BAKA BAKA BAKA he yelled mentally slapping himself._

"Oh, and Kiriya-kun." The girl whispered.

"What?" the boy answered not looking at her, trying to hide his crimson cheeks.

"Kiriya-kun, look at me." She pleaded.

His resolve crumbled away and he reluctantly brought his head down to look at the girl.

"Thank you…"Etou froze as Kahoko's lips made contact with his cheek. "Kiriya-kun."

"Ja Ne!" she ran up the pathway to her house. _Gee Kahoko, you did go a little far considering you HAVE a boyfriend, but it was just the cheek right? And it's the least you could do considering what he saved you from right? _"Aiya…" the girl shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out.

"Uwaa!! Scoop! scoop!" Amo danced around with her camera, rejoicing over the chance to photograph the earlier scene.

"Hmm…so you've been watching us this whole time, eh?"

"eh…uh…uh" the journalist trembled as she looked up as the furious Etou. "When did you get here?"

"Huh. That's none of your business. Now hand over the film AND the camera." The boy stretched out his hand. "And nothing gets hurt."

_Nothing? What does he mean NOTHING?! Fine. I have enough money in my pocket for another camera. _Amo sighed. "Fine, here." She set the camera into Kiriya's hand. "You satisfied?"

"Nope!" the boy tossed the camera up and down in his palm. "You only gave me half of what I wanted." He glared at her. "The film please."

"The film is in the camera smart one!" Amo laughed nervously.

Etou smirked. "Yeah right. I'm not gonna fall for THAT. Cough it up. Or do I have to REMIND you where it is?" he tapped his foot in impatience.

Amo clenched her teeth. _What's WITH this guy?! Just take the camera and phony film and walk away. You did say 'film' not 'film with-_

"Ah, I almost forgot! No wonder you don't get it! I mean the film with those PICTURES on it." An evil smile crept up his lips.

"Aiya! FINE. YOU WIN!!" Amo handed him her treasure. Yes, the treasure with the PICTURES on it. She turned on her heel and stalked away, ignoring the laughing Etou.

"Journalists are the same, tricks and all…" the boy sighed and started to walk home.

Kahoko plopped down onto the nearest armchair upon entering her house.

"I MISSED YOU DEAR HOME!!!!!" she cried, holding her arms out welcoming the angels climbing down from the heavens.

"My my Kahoko! I'm glad you're happy to be home but we still have neighbors, dear." Mrs. Hino entered the room, holding a tray of fresh cookies.

"MOM!!" Kahoko pulled herself up and squeezed her mom. "Hey, and make sure and tell me I'm going to stay at some random guy's house BEFORE you just …"

"WHAT?! Random GUY?! Miyabe Yunoki came over and arranged everything! I supposed everything was alright with you, Miyabe-chan's your friend right?! She didn't say anything about a GUY!"

Kahoko stepped back from her flaming mom. "Hey hey now mom, calm down. Miyabe-chan is my friend, it's alright. But she has a brother…."

"Brother?" Hino's mom paused, "What about this brother?"

"Ah-ah it's nothing!" the red-head couldn't imagine what could happen if her mom found out what the REAL Azuma Yunoki was like, and what he was doing! "Anyways I'm real tired and I have to study! I'll be in my room if you need me!" she got up and stretched.

"So, what are you going to do about the party Thursday?"

"Party?" the girl turned.

"Yeah, didn't you know? The concours members get a two day retreat at the beach!"

"Oh, okay then you can tell them I'm in!" Kahoko skipped to her room.

"Wait! Oh well…I was going to tell her it's hosted by Azuma Yunoki, but since nothing happened last night I guess she'll be fine."

"Just you wait, Kahoko Hino." Azuma smiled maliciously as he punched a number into his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I have a request regarding this Thursday…"

GOMMEN NA SAI!! *bows low* I have been lazy! Please forgive me for downloading so late! I will try my hardest to get chapter 12 out ASAP!

doodlemyanime


End file.
